last song
by lostvoicecoa17
Summary: A tsujiaixayu at first but turns into a kajixayu…because of nina …tsujiai,ayu,nina,maya,yuta,akiho,luna,pine,bamboo,plum,satomi and eriko attends a performing arts workshop..ayu has a crush on tsujiai…the greatest guy singer in their class…but sadly tsuji
1. Chapter 1

last song

by lostvoicecoa17

A tsujiaixayu at first but turns into a kajixayu…because of nina (but she's not evil)

…tsujiai,ayu,nina,maya,yuta,akiho,luna,pine,bamboo,plum,satomi and eriko attends a performing arts workshop..ayu has a crush on tsujiai…the greatest guy singer in their class…but sadly tsujiai has a crush on nina..ayu's friend in that workshop..but something happens…read on to find out! wanna know what's kaji's role in this fanfic?read…if you don't mind, review also..wahehe

ei people..just so that you won't get confused…my comments will be enclosed in a parenthesis..k? thanks..now on with the story..

RIIIIIIINGGG!

that's the first thing a girl named ayu tateishi hears in her spacious condominium…

" Time to get up already?...Wha! It's already 8:30! my workshop starts at 9! oh! I gotta hurry!" Ayu screamed

After she got ready, ayu ate her breakfast (she lives alone..her parents are working abroad..SHE DOESN"T HAVE SIBLINGS)…then hurries over to her workshop that is just about 4 blocks away from her condominium..When she arrives there a woman there in front of the studio..

"Are you part of this workshop?"the woman asks

"umm..yah"

"Can you just sign in the attendance?"

"um..where is it?

"Oh! I'm so sorry..I'm jus absentminded today! Enter that big room there..you'll find a table and that's where the attendance is..I'm so sorry"

"That's ok, by the way, I'm Ayu Tateishi"

"And I'm Judy Sakamoto, I'm sort of the manager here."

"Thanks for your help!"

"Ask me if you have any problem here"

Ayu then waves goodbye to her and runs to the big room..she finds 2 pcs of paper there…

Performing Arts begginers and Performing Arts advanced…"

"Which one?"Ayu says…

"Are you new here?" A guy asks

"I'm Ayu tateishi, and yes I am new here."

"I suggest you sign in the begginers class"

"Thank you"

Ayu signs her name in the attendance sheet..

"You're welcome, by the way, I'm Hiroki Tsujiai."

Ayu looks for an empty seat but the long bench was already full with all her classmates…so she takes a chair and sits there near the attendance. Tsujiai also just arrived so he did the same but did not sit next to Ayu.

The teacher arrives..

"Ok guys and uhh..girls…I'm Li Sakamoto and I'll teach you how to sing properly and uh..I'll also be teaching you some choreography."Sakamoto said.

"Um..Ahem…excuse me sensei…isn't this class a performing arts class meaning there's also Acting involved?" A girl by the name of Nina Sakura asked.

"Um…yeah..I'm so sorry..I forgot to tell you that there'll also be a female techer who'll be teaching you most of the choreography and acting."

"Arigatou sensei…"

"That's nothing Sakura! Anyway I have to ask all of you to sing infront so that I'll know what your singing/voice talent is. Sakura please take the honor of being the first one."

"Haii sensei…I'll be singing the song Because of you.."

"Ok..sakura..start now!"

"Because of you..my life has changed…thank you for the love and the joy you bring…because of you….i feel no shame…I tell the world….it's because of you."

"Thank you Sakura!"

After about 20 people it's Tsujiai's turn..

"Um…Tsujiai Hiroki…what song will you sing?"

"I'll be singing the song SO SICK"

"um…OK ..start.."

"Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?"

"Very Good, Tsujiai..next!"

"I'm Ayu Tateishi."

"Oh..Ayu…what song are you gonna sing?"

"Oh I'll be singing the song Stick with u"

"Ok..start!"

"I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)  
Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u"

"Wow! Ayu! You're so good!"

"Arigatou gozaimas sensei…"

"Now, All of you gather up front…we'll be doing some vocalization…"

After the vocalization, Sakamoto taught them a simple choreography…

"Ok..class now sing….Lalala…I offer my life to you…hmhm…while doing the choreography…"

They did as they were told…..after that, they took a break…after the break…

"I need you to form 3 lines according to height..meaning, in the first line are the smallest ones…in the 2nd line are the average ones…and in the third line is the tallest ones…."

So the class formed their lines….Ayu,Tsujiai,Akiho,Yuta,Satomi,Eriko and Maya along with other people were placed in the 3rd line while Nina along with other people were placed in the 2nd line, while pine, bamboo and plum along with other kids were in the 1st line…

"Very Good, class…now get 1 paper and pass it to another person…(says this while giving a bunch of papers..)these are the lyrics of the first song which is Seasons of love….you're going to sing this on the recital…"

"Sensei…are there going to be soloists for this song?" Akiho asked.

"Um..yeah..one boy and one girl…"

"Arigatou.."

"I'll be helding auditions on Wednesday."

"And class listen very carefully..if you want take down some notes…the first 2 paragraphs will be sung by the first line…the 3rd one will be sung by the 2nd line…the 4th one will be sung by all of you…and the next one will be sung by the 3rd line….the next 2 will be sung by all of you..then the next 2 will be sung by the soloists..then the rest will be sung all together again…got that?"

"Haii…sensei…Arigatou!" they all shouted..

"Thank you class…you're all dismissed….see you on Wednesday…and to those who are aspiring to be the soloists, I suggest you study the song at home.."

"Ok..sensei…Sayonara.."They all said…

ei!hello to the readers of this fanfic…

sorie if this fanfic has so many mistakes…I don't know if there are any…pls review…I just kinda thought this fic out….it was also kinda based on my lyf in the workshop…me being ayu..tsujiai my crush..kaji is lyk my cuz..and nina is my bestest friend in my workshop…what I just told you or wrote is just like a preview of what the characters' roles are…..about 65 of this fic is made up…so if you're really confused..feel free to ask what parts are true or not…this is my first fanfic…I just registered to really lyk to read fanfictions…esp. in fruitsbasket,ultra maniac,inuyasha and fushigi yuugi..hehe..i really lyk anime….u know sometimes I lyk the fanfiction more than the real story itself..hehe..anyways…so sorie if this is too short..promise to update every other day…I'll be happy if some readers support this fic by waiting for the future chappies anyway..PLS REVIEW))I'll be waiting for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Last song

Lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac…or any of it's characterzz…( I hope I do…)

Chapter 2

Hey guys, just some notes, my comments within the story will be enclosed in a parenthesis. Enjoy reading and don't forget – REVIEW.

Ayu arrived at the dance studio early.. ( as in nobody's there yet, even the MANAGER.) so she went to the small garden…she just walked around there just to pass time……

_I wonder if Tsujiai already noticed me… I think I kinda like him..He reminds me so much of my crush, not to mention he also looks a lot like him…anywayz,(Ayu looks at her watch) oh no its already 9:10..better go to the studio…_

At the studio…

Satomi, Luna and Bamboo were already there….

"Hi Luna, Yuta and Chiharu!" Ayu said..when she turned around she saw Judy…"Good Morning Ms. Judy!"

"Good morning" Ms. Judy said.

_I wonder if Tsujiai is already here…I'll go to the bathroom…maybe my face and hair is a mess…better check…_

"Wanna go with me to the bathroom, Luna?" Ayu asked.

" No, thanks anyway for inviting. Sorry."

" It's okay…anyway it's only a trip to the bathroom.."

On the way to the bathoom she spots Tsujiai…._there he is! there he is! Come on Ayu, say hi or hello or whatever!_...Tsujiai passed by her…_Oh Ayu..you're such a shy girl ..why can't you even say hello to him..how do you think Tsujiai will ever notice you?huh? oh well I better go to the bathroom now…_

In the bathroom…

"Oh no! My hair's a mess…maybe Tsujiai thinks that I'm a stupid girl who doesn't say hi to people and who doesn't know how to fix her hair..!" Ayu shouted out..

She fixes her hair and steps out of the bathroom…

_Omigosh…what if somebody heard me? Oh well…it's too late to take back what I said…I'll just forget about it…_

After a few minutes of waiting, all of her classmates arrived. Even the teacher..so they started class.

"Good morning class!" Sakamoto said…

" Good morning!"

" Tsujiai..exchange places with Akiho…so that you'll be in the middle…."

"Yes sir!"

_Omigosh! Tsujiai's sitting right next to me, omigosh, I better act per….omigosh I'm gonna sneeze…_

"aa…ach..achooo..!"

Tsujiai (Ayu's left side) and Luna (Ayu's right side) looked at Ayu…

" Are you okay, Ayu?" Luna whispered.

"Yup," _omigosh..Ayu you stupid idiot, why can't you even use a handkerchief, you know? Maybe Tsujiai's thinking: This girl doesn't even have any manners, doesn't she even have a handkerchief? What a complete turnoff…….now Ayu stop thinking about Tsujiai,listen to the teacher!_

Sakamoto: class, who would like to audition?

nobody raised their hand at first but after a few seconds Tsujiai raised his hand…

Sakamoto: sooo, only Tsujiai wants to audition, class I want you all to um…exit the studio and wait for your turn. I'll be asking all of you to audition. 'Cause I need two soloists. Okay?

All: Yes, teacher.

So, they all went outside the studio…

Nina: Hi!

Ayu:Huh? Oh hi…Nina right?

Nina: Yup..and what did you say your name was?

Ayu: I'm Ayu Tateishi…so Nina…do you really like to audition?

Nina: Um..Yah..

Ayu: Then why didn't you raised your hand a while ago?

Nina: I was too shy and anyways, Ayu….

Ayu: what nina?

Nina: Let's change the topic of our discussion, okay?

Ayu: Ok, then , what are we going to talk about?

Nina: not that I have a crush on him, but he's the only thing I can think about so,

Ayu: Are you talking about, perhaps.. Tsujiai?

Nina: Yup.. so Ayu, don't you think he looks a lot like the famous actor?

Ayu: Oh yeah! The one who endorsed the toothpaste?

Nina: Yah! Anyways Ayu, it's his turn Ayu and after him, it's your turn..

Ayu: Omigosh Nina! I don't know what to sing.

Nina:Why don't you sing my favorite song?

Ayu: And what is that?

Nina:Um… Especially for you…

Ayu: Well… um.. I don't have much choice…ok thanks Nina..

Nina: What friends are for, Ayu.

Ayu: Anyway, what song are you gonna sing ?

Nina: um.. maybe I'll sing crazy for you.

Ayu: Wow.. we're going to sing songs by the same artist.

Nina: Coz…she's my fave singer.

Ayu: me too.

Akiho: me three

Nina: oh, Akiho! Ayu, this is Akiho, Akiho, this is Ayu…

Ayu: Hi Akiho! I'm Ayu Tateishi. nice to meet you.

Akiho: And I'm Akiho Hiroto. Nice too meet you too.

(is Akiho's surname correct? If somebody knows please correct/tell me.)

Judy: Ayu Tateishi! It's your turn already.

Ayu: Omigosh, wish me luck, Nina, Akiho.

Nina and Akiho: good luck Ayu!

After Ayu's audition…

Nina: SO… how did it go?

Ayu: Not so good. I don't think I'll make it.

Nina: Hey.. don't think that way Ayu…

Akiho: Yah, Nina's right.

Ayu: Anyway…Akiho have you auditoned already?

Akiho: Um, Yah,

Nina: Uhh, what song?

Akiho: huh?

Nina: I mean what song did you sing?

Akiho: Um.. One sweet day.

Nina: Ohhh, that's nice.

Judy: Sakura Nina… it's your turn.

Ayu: Good luck, Nina.

Akiho: Do your best! GO Nina!

Nina: Thanks, you guys..

After ALL the auditions….

(so how's the story?)

Sakamoto: I'm proud to announce the soloists, not only for Seasons Of Love..but also for the other songs you'll be going to sing on the recital.

Um… Akiho, Tsujiai, Nina, Ayu, Bamboo, and Maya.

for all those who weren't chosen, don't lose hope there's always next time!

_Wow! I was chosen! heehee… hope Tsujiai and I will have a duet… _Ayu thought.

Sakamoto: Um… the soloists for Seasons Of Love will be Maya and Tsujiai..

_Arrgh! why is it MAYa! Oh, anyway, maybe on some other song we'll have a duet. _

Sakamoto: By the way class, you're teacher on Friday will be your female teacher Ok! Class, you may go….

After Ayu gathered her things...

Ayu: Bye Nina, Akiho, Luna, chiharu and Tsujiai.

Nina: Bye to you all!

Akiho: Bye!

Luna: Bye Ayu!

Chiharu: Goodbye!

While Ayu was going back home…

_I'm so saad…. Tsujiai didn't even notice me! Boohoo…_

_author's notes_

well… I'm happy that I finished the second chappie. hope you enjoyed it.. um.. please to all those who read this fic pls review….please, I want to know if ANYBODY EVEN READS THIS FIC….anyways, just send me a message if you have something private to tell me ( but I'd like a review better,) bye! )

Lostvoicecoa17


	3. Chapter 3

Last song by: Lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters….

Chapter 3

Friday

( Ayu's workshop is only during Monday, Wednesday , and Friday)

Again, Ayu arrived at her workshop too early, but this time, the studio is surprisingly open. So she decided to stay there and read.

After some minutes, Ayu's head started to ache, so she stopped

Ayu : I better start wearing my glasses again. Ohh, my head hurts really bad.

(Unknown): You better do that or else your grade might get higher.

When she looked who it was, it was Tsujiai.

Ayu: Good Morning.

Tsujiai: Good Morning… um.. what's your name again?

Ayu: um, I'm Ayu Tateishi. Tsujiai, right?

Tsujiai: Um, Yah,

Ayu: Are you in college already?

Tsujiai: Yes, you?

Ayu: Nope, I'm gonna be first year highschool this incoming school year.

Tsujiai: Can I have your cellphone number?

Ayu: Yes. Its 09159001737…um, I have another one… but I forgot what it is.

Tsujiai: mine is 09219803219

Ayu: Okay, but we have different networks.

Tsujiai: That's fine. I don't use the unlimited service anyways. Do you?

Ayu: I don't.

Tsujiai: Are you rich?

Ayu: Nope. Why ask?

Tsujiai: your cellphone? It's a new model…

Ayu: It was only a gift.

Tsujiai: Oh.hehe..

Ayu: Anyway, I'll be going down. I'm waiting for Nina.

Tsujiai: Okay. Take care.

Ayu: Don't worry it's just 1 floor away.

Tsujiai: It's just kinda my habit …that if anybody leaves, I say take care.. hehe… okay bye. see ya.

Ayu: Okay.

After the workshop.

Tsujiai: Bye, Ayu!

Ayu(blushing): Bye, TAKE CARE!

Tsujiai: Hey.. copycat! hehe.. bye..

MONDAY

Tsujiai: Hi nina!

Nina: uh?

Tsujiai: HI!

Nina: Oh. Hi..

Then Ayu arrives…

Ayu: Ohayou, Nina…

Nina: Hi Ayu…!

Ayu: Is our teacher here?

Nina: Not yet Ayu.

Ayu: Good Morning, Tsujiai.

Tsujiai: HI Ayu..

Then Pine and and Plum arrived.

Pine and Plum (hugs Ayu) : Hi Ayu!

Ayu: Good Morning Kids!

Pine: Teacher's here.

Ayu: where?

Pine: Oh.. she's there in the office, drinking coffee…

Bamboo: She's a performer…. Ms. Judy said.

Ayu: Oh really…well kids better put your bags down..and wait for her quietly, okay?

Then the teacher arrives…

Teacher: Good morning class… I'm Fumiko Takahashi.

All: Oh!

Fumiko: I would like to have a little activity so that I'll get to know ypu better and also so that you'll get to know more about your classmates.

Nina: Sooo, what is this activity you're talking about?

Fumiko: you have to butt spell your first name and then say your name, age, birthday… stuff like that….

Nina: I want to start first!

Fumiko: Ok then stand in front please…

After several people…

Fumiko: It's Hiroki Tsujiai's turn…

Tsujiai: Ok then

Butt spells his name…(all of them were laughing…)

Tsujiai: Ehem.. STOP LAUGHING PEOPLE!

Fumiko: Ok then…tell something about yourself…

After that activity…

Fumiko: Now, I'll play some music, close your eyes and then you dance, or whatever just MOVE okay? I'll be watching you. And when I think you've done enough, I'll call your name and then you can sit down. Okay?

All: Yes, Miss!

Fumiko: Ok start!

_1,2 step plays,_

Ayu starts to move in anyway she can think of ( Believe me, IT WAS HARD!)

Fumiko: Nina!

luna

yuta

plum

akiho

Fumiko: STOP THE MUSIC!

Very good to those who were able to do this activity well. As for those whose performance wasn't very satisfying…try to develop self – confidence…we'll do this activity again next meeting….Class.. dismissed!

At Ayu's place,

RIIIINGGGGGGGG!

Ayu ( answers the phone ) : Hello..

Nina: Hi Ayu!

Ayu: Oh. who's this?

Nina: It's Nina!

Ayu: Oh..Nina, what's up?

Nina: You have a crush on Tsujiai, right?

Ayu: HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?

Nina: Tone down, Ayu! My ears, have mercy on them.

Ayu: Well, answer my question…

Nina: Oh come on Ayu! I just know it.. and I can instantly tell if somebody likes someone…

Ayu: anyways, is that why you called?

Nina: Well…you know that Yuta's a close friend of Tsujiai, right?

Ayu: Yah..what about it?

Nina: You see.. I gave Yuta my number and then now he texted me..

Ayu: What did he say?

Nina: He was asking if he could give it to Tsujiai…because Tsujiai's asking for it, so…I said that he can give it..and after about 1o mins. I received a message from Tsujiai…

Ayu: Oh really? What did he say?

Nina: Oh nothing really…he just said hi, but what really matters is what Yuta said.

Ayu: What was it? That he had a crush on you?

Nina: No… of course not….he said that he thinks Tsujiai has a crush on me…

Ayu: ….

Nina: Ayu! you there, Ayu?

toot! toot! toot! toot!

Nina : Shucks! Why the heck can't I shut my big mouth!

Wednesday

After the workshop..

Nina: AYU! AYU!

Ayu: OH.. what?

Nina: Are you mad?

Ayu: um…no…

Nina: Ok Bye!

At a convenience store nearby,

Store clerk: Good morning, welcome to sunrise! what can I do for you?

Ayu: Oh, I'll just have a bottle of water.

(hands over her payment)

Store clerk: here's your change and the water. Have a nice day!

Ayu: Thanks. Have a nice day too.

Ayu then scoots out of the store. But a guy bumps her.

guy: Oh sorry.

Ayu: um..I'm soo sorry.

guy: Ayu?

Ayu: yes I am Ayu. but…how did you know me?

guy: Hello? earth to Ayu! I'm Kaji.

Ayu: Kaji?

Kaji: Remember? The guy from your school fair.

Ayu: the guy from our…OH YES! you're the guy who stopped me from bumping my head because I'm so sluppy that I tripped in the stairs and ALMOSt bumped my haed but I didn't because of you….

Kaji: Haha! Yah that's me…

Ayu: What brings you here?

Kaji: Oh I always go here when I don't have anything to do. What brings YOU here?

Ayu: Oh see that building there? I just happen to have a workshop there. And three blocks from there, that's where I live.

Kaji: Oh that apartment.

Ayu: Anyways, nice meeting you again. I gotta go, I'm expecting a call from somebody……see yah around.

Kaji: Ok, one time I'll pay you a visit. See yahh.

Ayu: Bye.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

um… hi! readerz.. hope u enjoyed it,

wait for the next chappie…sorie if this chapie took a long time anyways, I PROMISE to update every weekend!

REVIEWS! I'm waiting for them!


	4. Chapter 4

Last Song

by lostvoicecoa17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters…

Chapter 4

After Ayu met Kaji…

Around 8:30pm at Nina's place…

Nina: Oh Nina! Of course Ayu's kinda upset with me and the whole thing, but why, oh why did you have to confront…

_ringtone " because of you" rings. _

Nina: Oh! a message.

**Hi. how are yah? **

Nina: Ugh.. just what I need a message from heck! Tsujiai!

**Replies: I'm fine…And how about you?**

( Tsujiai is 'J' and Nina ' N' I'm tired of writing Tsujiai and Nina such Long names for me to type and type!)

T: I'm also fine.

N: well, do you want to tell me something?

T : actually yes, and it's such a serious matter.

N: well then, what is it?

T: um, I think I'm falling for you.

N: WHAT!

T: I'm serious!

N: well, sorry to say but as you know, I'm a very frank person, so I'll go straight to my point.

T???

N: well, I'm sorry to say but I'm already expecting somebody to, you know?

T: oh, okay. that's fine with me.

N: why don't you go for Ayu, instead?

T: but, she's a lot younger than me and also, she's just too nice and all. I don't you know, desreve her.

N: well, try.

T: you mean to tell me, that she likes me?

N: I can't give you the answer but you do have a chance.

T: ok, thanks Nina.

N: when are you planning on telling her?

T: actually, I still don't know.

N: ok, it's your choice anyways.

T: good night.

N: good night. see yah on Friday.

T: ok, see yah, TC!

Nina: pheew. I was really shocked on what I kew of tonight. Should I tell Ayu? OF course, Tsujiai might be interested in her!

At Ayu's place…

RIING!RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Ayu: hello good evening.

Nina: Ayu!

Ayu: oh Nina I just want to apologize for how I..

Nina: ow. forget about it! Have I got very very very very good newsa for ya!

Ayu: really?

Nina: sure do! well you see, Tsujiai texted me again.

Ayu: what did he say?

Nina: he said that he's fallin' for me.

Ayu: Is that suuposed to be a good news for me?

Nina: let me finish Ayu!

Ayu: OK ok..

Nina: I said that I was expecting somebody else to ask me out.

Ayu: Oh.. really? what did he say then?

Nina: he said that he's fine with it.

background in Nina's house : Nina!

Nina: wait a minute, Ayu.

Ayu: kay!

Nina: what is it, Mom?

Nina's mom: you have to sleep now. you've still have that entrance exam for the university.

Nina: Baka! I forgot to study for the darn exam!

Nina: Ayu, I'll call you tomorrow or maybe I'll just tell you on Friday.

Ayu: kay!

Thursday

8:30am in Ayu's place…

Ayu: I'm hungry… I gotta take a bath and go to that convenience store. I'm not in the mood to cook.

After taking a bath, Ayu wore a pink yellow and a denim skirt. Then she went off to tha store.

In the convenience store…

unknown: Good morning, Ayu.

Ayu: eh? oh! it's you Kaji…

Kaji: ei.. watcha doin so early here? having breakfast perhaps?

Ayu: yah, I don't feel like cooking today.

Kaji: do you have workshop today?

Ayu: nope..tomorrow, I have. what brings you here?

Kaji: I'm gonna eat breakfast. Miss!

Miss: um, what will you be having, sir?

kaji: two big breakfasts. here's the payment.

Ayu: hey, no need, I can pay.

kaji: I want to pay, it's not everyday we see each other, right?

Ayu: well….um..

kaji: Ayu..

Ayu: kay…but can I pay next time?

kaji: NO!

Ayu: unfair!

kaji: well, I'll think about it (says with an irritating smirk on his face)

Ayu: ok then, here's our food let's go find a table, shall we?

Kaji: there's one there!

After they ate…

Ayu: so how are yah doin?

Kaji: well, I'm fine but..

Ayu: but what?

Kaji: well, there's this girl I'm interested in

Ayu: but what?

Kaji: well, I don't think she likes me the way I like her.

Ayu: how can you be so sure?

Kaji: well..

Ayu: well, I'm just gonna tell yah one thing. As long as she hasn't rejected you yet, don't lose hope.

Kaji: thanks, sorry Ayu but I have to go now. I have my work you see..

Ayu: that's fine. Anyway get going now. and by the way thanks for the meal.

Kaji: no biggie! bye

Ayu: bye

Kaji's POV

_I love you ayu. and you don't know how much I think about you every single second ever since I met you. I never forgot about you. I was really happy when I saw you again. I hope to see you soon_

Friday

Nina: mornin' ayu!

Ayu: ow. good morninh NINA!

Nina: About that thing or should I say good news I was telling you about?

Ayu: what was it, anyway?

Nina: so I said to Tsujiai, why don't you go for Ayu instead?

Ayu: shucks Nina!

Nina: Let me finish. So he said that you were too young and that you're so nice and almost perfect and all…he said he doesn't deserve you, so I said that he still should TRY!

Ayu: I'm going to go to the CR.

Nina: Oh you have to go?

Ayu: no, Tsujiai's coming.

Nina: Oh come on Ayu. no need to be shy.

Tsujiai: Hi girls!

Ayu: good morning.

Tsujiai (says with a smile) : morning Ayu.

after 2 hours of the workshop (break)

Tsujiai: Ayu, wanna go to the small shop there?

Ayu: the one on 2nd floor?

Tsujiai: yah, wanna come?

Ayu: oka…shoot! I forgot my wallet at home!

Tsujiai: don't worry it's on me, I was the one who invited.

Ayu: well thanks.

At the shop (this shop is different from the shop where Ayu and Kaji meet) ……

Tsujiai: I have to tell you something…

Ayu: oh really? what is it? Having problems with that mask ms. Fumiko told us to make? I'll make one for you.

Tsujiai: no, that's not it. Just clean up and I'll tell you on the way back.

Ayu: kay

while going back..

Tsujiai: you see ayu, I've been thinking..

Ayu: 'bout what?

Tsujiai:well..I uh, I um..

Ayu: you what?

Tsujiai: I think I like you Ayu. (hugs Ayu)

Ayu pulls away and says: haha! haha! good joke Tsujiai.

Tsujiai: I'm darn serious.

Ayu: um…so now what?

Tsujiai: would you connsider going out with me?

Ayu:well, um… I'll tell you later.

Tsujiai: kay.

After the workshop…

Ayu: Tsujiai!

Tsujiai: so, what's the answer, A yes or a no?

Ayu: yes.

Tsujiai; seriously?

Ayu: of course!

Tsujiai hugs Ayu and Ayu hugs back.

Tsujiai: I love you.

Ayu: uh..I..I..lo…love…I love you too.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I wanna thank these people for supporting (?) my story:

wysteriangal

dogxstyle09

pinkwysteriahoshiprincess

AND my close friend, pinay'23

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

hope you're enjoying my story so far!

I also want to thank those people who read this story even if they don't review. what's important for me is that people appreciate my efforts. Thanks and please support me, my story (last song) and also (if I have) my future stories! For people who have comments, suggestions, corrections, VIOLENT REACTIONS (?) and reactions, drop me a review or send me a private message. I accept both negative and positive criticisms. If you do have negative criticisms about this story, please do tell because I need those things so that I could make this story…not purely from my ideas but also from the ideas of the readers. I'll appreciate it. Thanks and have a good day! )


	5. Chapter 5

Last song

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 5

(enjoying so far? read up:D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters

Tsujiai:I'll walk you home.

Ayu: no need.

Tsujiai: I want to.

Ayu: well…okay..

Tsujiai: where do you live, anyway?

Ayu: just 3 blocks from here.

Tsujiai: in the condominium?

Ayu: yah.

Tsujiai: oh, you live alone?

Ayu: yah but my sister visits me every weekends…she'll arrive tonight at around 8:30.

(yes, Ayu has a sister in this fic, haha)

Tsujiai: let's get moving.

Ayu: kay.

while going out, Ayu spots Kaji.

Ayu: KAJI!

Kaji: huh?...AYU!

Tsujiai: who the heck is that guy?

Ayu: jealous?

Tsujiai: no!

kaji approaches them.

Kaji: hi Ayu. and hello…

Tsujiai: Hiroki Tsujiai

Ayu: Tsujiai, this is Kaji Tetsushi. Kaji this is Tsujiai Hiroki, he's also attending my workshop.

Kaji: oh.. well gotta get going, my break's almost over.

Ayu: You still got work?

Kaji: yah..

Ayu: drop by my house when you have time, I'll serve a banquet!

Kaji: thought you didn't fell like cooking! well anyway, thank you….

Ayu and Tsujiai: bye!

Kaji: bye Ayu and Tsujiai.

Kaji's POV

Are they like, ….boyfriend and girlfriend? DARN! DARN! I hope not…I'm planning on telling her my feelings some time next week.

( too bad for Kaji, he's too late. tsk. tsk. but don't worry dear readers, I assure you that this fic will end as an kajixayu fic!)

That night..

Ayu: It's just 6:30 ayu! how come you're expecting sis to come! uh..

_dingdong! dingdong_

Ayu opens the door…

Ayu: SIS! how's it going?why so early?

Aya: I got off work a little earlier. I'm fine. how about you, lil' sis? anything new? got a boyfriend already?

Ayu: I,….um…

Aya: does that mean a yes?

Ayu: um…

Aya: since when?

Ayu: this afternoon…

Aya: this afternoon! wow! I am so happy! Let's invite him for dinner.

Ayu: but sis, I didn't cook anything!

Aya: well then, let's just eat out.

Ayu: I'll tell him to meet us up at the convenience store nearby, then from there, we can decide where to eat…

Aya: good idea! call him up then.

Ayu: okay! okay!

At Tsujiai's place..

ring!ring!ring!

Tsujiai: moshi moshi?

Ayu: can I please speak with Tsujiai?

Tsujiai: speaking..who's this?

Ayu: this is Ayu.

tsujiai: Ayu. why? miss me already..?

Ayu: not that! my sis arrived..

Tsujiai: It's just 7pm. I thought she was supposed to arrive there around 8:30?

Ayu: she arrived earlier because she got off work earlier.

Tsujiai: okay, but, why does this have to concern me?

Ayu: she wants you to meet us up in that Sunrise convenience store..and then, from there we'll look for a nice place to eat.

Tsujiai: Thay's great Ayu. But I have another dinner to go to, I'm sorry.

Ayu: kay. Let's just see if we end up exactly the same place to eat.

Tsujiai: there's a possibility..haha. bye, Ayu. Love yah.

Ayu: bye. Love yah. see yah Monday.

Ayu hangs up the phone.

Aya: so, sis.. what did he say?

Ayu: he can't come, he has another dinner to attend to, maybe with his family or something…

Aya: oh..too bad..let's just go by ourselves then.

Ayu: kay..let's eat there at the restaurant, Red crab…

Aya: seafood?

Ayu: yup.. I really like seafood,…haha..

aya: well, let's go then..

AT RED CRAB…

Ayu: what'll you order?

Aya: oh.just gambas shrimp..

Ayu: I'll have that one too. and then 2 bowls of rice?

Aya: yes with two cokes..haha!

Ayu: can you order those? cause I need to go to the bathroom..

Aya: go ahead…

Ayu: thanks.

when ayu was about to go back she spots Kaji.

kaji: Ayu!

Ayu: Kaji!

Kaji: well, well, well, what are you doing here?

Ayu: My sis arrived and we're eating out.. cause you know I'm not in the mood for cooking?

Kaji: haha..

Ayu: are you alone?

Kaji: yah..

Ayu: then why don't you join us? this time MY treat!

Kaji: okay, but I want it to be MY treat..

Ayu: whatever! let's go..

Aya: oh! is this Tsujiai.

Ayu: no sis! This is Kaji, a close friend of mine.

Aya: oh. sorry. Hi Kaji!

kaji: nice to meet you, miss?

Aya: Aya tateishi.

Kaji: Aya.

Ayu and Kaji sits down.

Ayu: did you already order?

waiter: miss, two gambas shrimps, two bowls of rice and drinks.

Ayu: Kaji, what do you want to eat. I think I'll have calamares

waiter: should that be the only additional.

Ayu: another bowl of rice and a..

Kaji: sarsi.

waiter: thank you.

On the other side of the restaurant.

tsujiai's mom: before we leave,Tsujiai, can you get the take out food I ordered in the counter on the other side of this place?

tsujiai: kay mom.

Tsujiai walks to the counter but as he walks there, he bumbps into a chair. (Ayu's chair).

Tsujiai: gomen.

Ayu: Tsujiai!

Tsujiai: Ayu! yo Kaji!

Aya: so this is Tsujiai…

Ayu: meet my um…boyfriend, Tsujiai

Kaji's POV

I was right! they are boyfriend and girlfriend. hah.

Tsujiai: you're Ayu's sister?

Aya: Aya Tateishi.

Tsujiai: pleased to meet you. I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye. See ya Monday, Ayu!

Ayu: bye, take are.

After Tsujiai left…

Tsujiai's POV

why's that guy Tsujiai with Ayu? did she get him as a replacement for my absence?

come on Tsujiai, why so jealous? erase, eras, erase, now to get that takeout thingy, thingy.

Aya: you two are so sweet, Ayu. take care! See ya Monday…haha..

Ayu: quit it!

Monday

Ayu: Hi Tsujiai!

Tsujiai: mornin'

Nina: hey guys!

Tsujiai and Ayu: Hello Nina!

Nina: I heard that there'll be 2 new songs for the recital. the 1st one has a duet for a boy and a girl,while the other one has a solo for a girl.

Tsujiai: wanna audition, Ayu?

Ayu: sure.

Nina: I wanna audition for the other song!

Yuta: Hey Nina!

Nina: oh, kirishima!

Yuta: oh puhleez…just call me Yuta.

Nina: what were you about to say, Yuta?

Yuta: wanna audition for the duet?

Nina: I dunno, but I'll try.

Yuta: great!

Nina: Tsujiai, Ayu, is it okay?

Tsujiai: of course, if you guys get the part or any other pair instead of us, Ayu can try the other song. Right?

Ayu: haha! as if!

Tsujiai: hey ayu. let's go get a drink before the workshop.

Ayu: Sure! this time I'm paying.

Tsujiai: let's make a contest! whoever reaches there first, that's who's paying!

(it's weird right? normally, in the real world, people are arguing about who's gonna pay 'cause they don't wanna pay, but it's the opposite here in my fic! well, if you don't want it this way, u just have to deal with it…D)

Ayu: fine!

Ayu starts running..

Tsujiai: unfair! you had a head start!

Nina: Yuta, you know what…

Yuta: I think they're boyfriend and girlfriend

Nina's POV

haha. it seems that Tsujiai did follow my advice. good for them! way to go cupid Nina! but…why am I feeling so sad and hurt inside?

Nina: I do think so.

Yuta: haha. anyways, what time is it?

Nina: come to think of it, I didn't think that it was so early. it's only 8:15am.

Yuta: wanna walk?

Nina: NO thanks.

Yuta: want something to eat?

Nina: no thanks.

Yuta (touches Nina's forehead) : are you feeling well?

Nina: of course, I am!

Yuta: you never refused food..maybe you're upset because of the possibility that Ayu and Tsujiai are boyfriend, girlfriend?

Nina: well, then, I would accept your invitation, if that would satisfy your crazy and imaginative mind.

Yuta: kay, let's go!

workshop starts..

(haah, I kinda missed writing scenes in the workshop…in the past chappies I focused too much on the romantic thingy thingy!)

Fumiko: since Li, my brother has sore throat, I'm gonna fill in for him..

Ayu: can I ask about the new song for the recital?

(dear readers, all the songs I use for this fic are really the songs we used in my workshop, I can't think of songs, and since I based this in my workshop, I would like to keep the actual songs we sung…if you want other songs, just tell me)

Fumiko: miss tateishi.. thank you for bringing the tpic up. the duet song is you raise me up… and the other is a series of four songs during the 70's, namely chiquitita, which requires a female child soloist, thank you for the music, which needs two female soloists, mama mia, which needs one male soloist, and lastly dancing queen which is a group song, meaning, no soloist parts…would anybody care to start auditioning for the songs?

Tsujiai and Ayu: we do!

Fumiko: you two wanna try the song you raise me up?

Tsujiai: we do!

Fumiko:kay. start!

Tsujiai: when I am down and oh my soul so weary,

Ayu: when troubles come and my heart burdened be

Tsujiai and Ayu: then I am still and wait here in the silence,

until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

you raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulder

You raise me up to more than I can be

Fumiko: would anybody want to try besides the two of them?

Nina(whispers): you want to?

Yuta(whispers): no, they were perfect for the part.

Nina: I'll try for the Thank you for the music and you try for mama mia instead.

Yuta: right.

Fumiko: nobody?

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

kay then, nobody, therefore I want to inform you all that Tsujiai and Ayu are perfect for the role!

Tsujiai and Ayu: yay!

Fumiko:now would somebody want to audition for chiquitita?

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

okay, I think I'll make that as a group song too.

Is someone interested for the part of thank you for the music?

Nina: I am!

Akiho: I am also interested.

Fumiko: okay, you too can be duet for the song. It is originally for two people anyways.

Nina: mother says I was a dancer before I could walk

she says I began to sing long before I could talk

Akiho: and I often wondered how did it all start

who found out that nothing can capture a heart

Nina and Akiho: like a melody can

well whoever it a was, I'm a fan

so I say thank you for the music

the songs I'm singing

thanks for all the joy they're bringing

who can live without it

I ask in all honesty

what would life be

without a song or a dance, what are we

so I say thank you for the music for giving it to me

Fumiko: exquisite! I like the both of you to be the soloists for this song!  
Kirishima, since Tsujiai already has a part you'll be taking the part of mama mia.

yuta: yes ma'am!

Fumiko: let's practice the songs, and then if we have time, I'll try to teach you choreography..

After the workshop…

Ayu: bye Yuta, bye Nina!

nina: bye ayu, tsujiai and Yuta

Yuta: bye!

Tsujiai: Ayu! let's go!

Ayu: kay.

nina: hey yuta! let's ask them if they're boyfriend, girlfriend!

yutaL good idea!

Nina: Hey, TSUJIAI AND AYU!

Ayu: yes?

Tsujiai: need something from us?

Yuta: we want to ask you if you two are..

Nina: boyfriend and girlfriend, as in you two are in a relationship?

Ayu (whispers): well, should we tell?

Tsujiai(whispers): might as well.

Ayu and Tsujiai: yes we are!

Nina: haha!

Yuta: you two can go on your date now! haha…we just wanted to clarify things.

tsujiai: we don't have a date! I'm just gonna walk Ayu home, then, I'm going straight home!

Ayu: we don't have a date! Tsujiai's just gonna walk me home, then he's going straight home!

Tsujiai and Ayu: bye!

Yuta and Nina: kay, bye!

Ayu's place

Ayu: thanks for walking me home.

Tsujiai: ayu.

Ayu: what?

Tsujiai: nothing, just bye…

AUTHOR'S NOTES

haha.. guyz.that was quite long..do you think I should make them kiss?

haha…haha.. well pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee….can I have a review? byerz!


	6. Chapter 6

Last song

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 6

you know, dear readers, I want to make this fic reach at least te chapters but I'm running out of ideas…haha..I am able to update sooner than before because our classes were suspended twice now. So I really don't have anything to do besides chatting, friendster and just surf the net! haha, anyways, please give me suggestions…and REVIEWS…enjoy this chapter.

Tuesday

_crazy for you plays…_

Ayu: oh! a message..

unknown number…: good morning Ayu! meet me in front of the building where we have our workshop..Tsujiai..

Ayu replies: good morning Tsujiai..kay I'll go there, but why?

Tsujiai replies: I have a surprise for you…

Ayu: kay, give me about 30 mins. to prepare. I just got up you know!

Tsujiai: kay,see yah.

RING!RING!RING!

Ayu: hello?

Kaji: Ayu!

Ayu: oh, kaji-kun.

Kaji: wanna eat out?

Ayu: I'd be happy to, but I can't. Tsujiai and I have to meet up, says he has a surprise for me.

Kaji: that's too bad.

Ayu: next time. Ok. bye!

Kaji: bye!

After Ayu dressed up, they met up..

Tsujiai : Hey, Ayu!

Ayu: Tsujiai..

Tsujiai: Let's go!

Ayu's stomach grumbled (haha)!

Tsujiai: don't tell me you haven't eaten yet…

Ayu: I never got the time to eat…

Tsujiai: Let's eat then, my treat!

Ayu: why is it that everytime I eat with a guy, he always says that it's his treat?

Tsujiai: I thought I was your first boyfriend, Ayu…

Ayu: I didn't mean that as my boyfriend, Kaji…we ate out a lot of times before…

Tsujiai: yeah, one time it was with both you and your sister.

Ayu: we just bumped into each other…

Tsujiai: do you think he likes you, or something? anyways, never mind that…let's eat!

Ayu: Are you……jealous?

Tsujiai: heck, no, Ayu!

Ayu kisses Tsujiai in the CHEEK

Tsujiai: ayu?

Ayu: I assure you that there's nothing going on between us…Tsujiai, we only ave been in this relationship for 5 days, and even so, I think that we've been at it for months…years…so come on…you know I love you.

Tsujiai: I love you too, Ayu. I'm sorry if I acted too much like a child…haha, let's eat!

After Ayu and Tsujiai ate…

Ayu: what was that surprise you were talking about?

Tsujiai: we're on our way there now.

Ayu: I can't wait.

when they reached their destination..

At a local music bar…

Ayu: what're we doing here? we just ate, tsujai, don't tell me you're hungry again..

Tsujiai: of course I am not hungry. HEY!

unknown guy: Tsujiai, Hi ayu!

Ayu: eh? how did you know me?

unknown guy: I am Kazuma Hiragazawa, I am a guitarist of my band…Tsujiai is the one who does the vocals

Ayu: hey, you didn't tell me you're a member of a band!

Tsujiai: it's a surprise! haha. Anyways, they knew about you know, …us…..and then I told them you had a great voice. so, they asked me if we wanted to do a duet in this bar.

Ayu: of course I want to, but when?

Kazuma: tonight.

Ayu: Tonight?

Kazuma: he didn't tell you?

Tsujiai: hey, I told you a hundred times! It's a surprise.

Kazuma: idiot! if at chances, she's not available or she didn't want it, what would we do then?

Tsujiai: I never thought of that…

Ayu: no need to worry, I like it!

Tsujiai: see?

kazuma: ok ok! I'm gonna introduce you to the band.

they entered a certain room and there was the rest of the band.

Kazuma: this is Matagu…he's also a guitarist.

Matagu: so this is, Ayu. Hi!

Kazuma: And here's Raye. he's the one playing the keyboards.

Raye: YO!

Ayu: hello.

Kazuma: Lastly, here's Kyosuke. He's the one playing the drums.

Ayu: cool!

Kyosuke: Thanks. Hi ayu.

kazuma: and that's our band.

Ayu: kay

Tsujiai: let's practice.

After they've practiced…

Tsujiai: not bad…I think we're gonna be a hit tonight.

Kazuma: I agree!

Raye, Kyosuke, and Matagu: we do too!

Ayu: haha..I'm excited for tonght's gig!

Tsujiai: well, well, well, why don't we all take the last few hours to freshen up for the gig?

Ayu: good Idea! I should be going now.

tsujiai gives ayu a kiss on her cheek… Tsujiai: bye!

Ayu: hehe,(blushing…)kay, bye guys.

guys: bye.

After Ayu left..

matagu: how sweet! so sweet I'm getting cavities!

tsujiai: you're just jealous.

Matagu: nuh – uh!

tsujiai: I'll leave now.

while Ayu was going back to her condominium…

kaji: AYU!

Ayu: Kaji!

Kaji: want some food?

_It's still 5:30…the gig's at 8..plenty of time.._

Ayu: sure!

while eating…

Kaji: ayu…

ayu: what?

Kaji: I..I…lo..

Ayu: you what?

Kaji: I love you, Ayu. ever since that fair in your school…

Ayu: I…miss…here's the payment…(places money on the table)

Ayu leaves, leaves Kaji.

Kaji's POV

I knew this would've happened.

despite that encounter, the gig that night was succesful, so the manager of that music bar asked them to be a regular. and they agreed. In their workshop, tsujiai and Ayu practiced well, they were so great. they had at least 6 gigs with the band…Ayu was really enjoying and so did the rest of the band. while going back home from a gig…

Tsujiai: thanks.

Ayu: no biggie. thank you also.

Tsujiai kisses AYU!

after that..

Tsujiai: love you.

Ayu: I love you too.

Tsujiai: want some ice cream?

tsujiai just crosses the street, not noticing there was a fast car, which is fast approaching. Ayu noticed this and panicked. so without even caring about herself, she pushed Tsujiai and got hit instead of him.

tsujiai: Ayu…NO!

(kinda tragic?)

tsujiai carries her to the hospital, good thing it was just blocks away. In the hospital, they get Ayu in a stretcher(is that what it's called? the place where they place the emergency patient, as in the one with wheels?) While Tsujiai and the hospital people are rushing Ayu to the emergency room…

Tsujiai: Ayu, you'll be fine, and after all this we're going for ice cream.

Ayu: Tsujiai, please stay by my side…Tsu…

Ayu loses consciousness…

_Ayu's dream_

_tsujiai: I don't wanna see you're face again ever!_

_Ayu: but you just said a while ago that you loved me!_

_tsujiai: who were you kidding? I was just fooling around with you! I really like Nina! It's not you! Didn't she tell you that? I was just using you, haha!  
_

_Ayu: no!this isn't happenning! No! _

_Ayu runs away..and bumps into Nina._

_Nina: you're such a fool, Ayu! haha, we were just fooling you! You're so stupid!_

_Ayu cries even more……._

_Ayu: this can't be hapenning! all those gigs..those kisses..those sweet words and those happy moments we shared…it was all a big lie! This just got to be a dream. I'll wake up from this dream!_

_She bumps in a strong wall..it really hurt.._

Ayu wakes up.. her whole world blurry…after some seconds all became clear to her..lying in a bed, specifically in a white room… she realizes she's in a hospital…realizes her whole body hurts.

tsujiai: AYU! you're awake!

Ayu: who are you? and who's Ayu? why am I in a hospital? who am I?

tsujiai: don't you remember me? I'm tsujiai, your boyfriend!

Ayu: huh?

tsujiai:nurse! please call the doctor!

Doctor: well, I'm so sorry to say but she lost her memories.

AUTHOR' NOTES

that was kinda, should I say, tragic? well, despite that, I still want reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

Last song

by: lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 7

Ayu: my body hurts, could someone please explain why?

Doctor: you were run over by a car and you hit your head the hardest. It was damaged and that you lost your memories. It's only temporary but I'm not certain about when you're going to regain your memories.

(Tsujiai was too shocked to say anything)

At nina's place…

Nina: how come I think of tsujiai every moment of my days? Do I like him? Why am I so jealous of Ayu? I can't take it anymore…I can't! I must make Tsujiai fall for me once more.

(but hey dear readers, what a feeler nina is! Tsujiai didn't falll for her, last time, he was almost falling for her, Tsujiai kinda liked Ayu but thought she was all that perfect, and sadly, that happened to me, that's why ,my crush never liked me! it's not that I'm perfect but he thinks like that, nothing I can do about that!)

Back at the hospital…

Ayu: who am I?

Tsujiai: Ayu Tateishi.

Ayu: what's your name?

tsujiai: Hiroki tsujiai.

Ayu: and you're saying you are my boyfriend?

Tsujiai: yes.

Ayu: really?

Tsujiai: yes.

Ayu: I feel lost, as If I'm useless, nothing. I feel pain, tsujiai.

tsujiai hugs Ayu.

Tsujiai: please forgive me, it's my fault, I should've been the one who's in your state. I love you. I love you.

Ayu cries..

Ayu: can you do me a favor?

tsujiai: anything.

Ayu: can you call all those people close to me, and bring them here?

Tsujiai: certainly.

tsujiai gets Ayu's cellphone and dials Nina's, Aya's, Kaji's, Yuta's, Satomi's, Eriko's,Maya's, Akiho's, the rest of the band's numbers, and tells them to go there.

Kaji arrives first..

Kaji: Ayu!

Ayu: who's this, tsujiai?

Tsujiai: this is Kaji. he's your friend.

Kaji: tell me, what happened.

Tsujiai: she lost her memory.

Nina arrives…

Ayu: who's this girl? my sister, perhaps?

Nina: eh?

Tsujiai: she's Nina sakura, she also attends the workshop we attend.

Ayu: what workshop?

Tsujiai: a sing-act-dance workshop, we are supposed to sing a duet on the recital three weeks from now…

Ayu: oh!

Nina: did she….

Tsujiai: yes she did lose her memories…

Nina: omigosh…

Ayu: Nina…Kaji…?

Aya then arrives next...

Aya: my sister! (hugs Ayu)

Ayu: Aya?

Tsujiai: you remember her?

Ayu: she is my sister.

Aya: of course I am! and Tsujiai, what happened?

Tsujiai: she lost her memory…It's really surprised me, she doesn't remember anyone, even her own identity…it's really weird she recognizes you.

aya: you okay?

Ayu: I'm a little better now, but my body still hurts.

Aya: sis!

satomi, eriko, Yuta, Akiho, Maya, and the band arrives…they were all shocked…Aya, kaji and tsujiai were really crying.(but Kaji didn't cry in front of other people. they might know his feelings for Ayu, and besides, what everyone knows is that he's just a good friend of Ayu) while ayu, was just looking at all of them, trying to recall each of them..but can't…all she really remembers is her sister's name. 4 days past and it was still the same, all of them in the hospital, Ayu's body is fine, but the doctor told her to stay for a few days more, cause he needs to examine her condition more, all of them are there to support her, hoping Ayu would regain her memories.

Kaji: I'm going home, I'll just pack some clothes, take a shower and get a bite to eat.

Ayu: Bye, Ka..ka…kk…

Kaji: The name's Kaji Tetsushi.

Ayu: I'm so sorry, I really am so..

Kaji: no need, just wait for me, I'm going back.

Ayu: bye, take care! come back soon

Tsujiai's POV

why did ayu said to Kaji to come back soon? Don't be so jealous, Tsujiai, don't do anything foolish…

Kaji's POV

Everything happens so fast. About Tsujiai and Ayu being bf-gf, my confession, the accident, then Ayu loses her memories. I'm so sad about it. I promise, Ayu. I'll never leave your side. I'll take a 1 month leave from my work. I'll prove that I love you more than Tsujiai. I'll prove that I'm the one for you.

Ayu's POV.

I don't remember anything. My mind's so blank. Wait. That Kaji guy. I feel like he's more special to me than Tsujiai is special to me. Why do I feel that way? Tsujiai, and everyone else tells me that Tsujiai's the one I like. Is this all a joke? I want to recall what happened…I like to remember everything..everything…

(oh! I have to make Tsujiai and Ayu mushy, waha! I know you hate it! But soon, you'll like it cause their breakup is fast approaching! and then Kaji can make a move on AYU!)

NOTE: The only ones who are in the room is Tsujiai and Ayu..

Tsujiai: Ayu?

Ayu:…

Tsujiai: Ayu..

Ayu (no response at all..)

Tsujiai: Ayu ( patts her shoulder)

Ayu: oh sorry! tsujiai..what?

Tsujiai: I'm so sorry…

Ayu: why are you sorry?

Tsujiai: If I wasn't so careless, you would've been like this.

Ayu: can you please tell me exactly what happened?

Tsujiai: after a gig, we kissed

Ayu: what's a gig? and that's how we're close? we did kk…iss?

Tsujiai: you're a member of the band………then after that I asked you if you wanted ice cream and then I croos the darn street without looking so you just pushed me…to save me..

Ayu: well, what's done is done.

Tsujiai: I'm so sorry.

Ayu: come on, I was the one who decided to push you, it's not your fault, and anyway, if I don't get my memories back, we can start all over again, can't we?

Tsujiai: I'll stay by your side, no matter what.

Ayu: thanks.

Tsujiai hugs Ayu…(super mushy! yeeecccch!I can't take it, but I have to, )

Ayu's POV

why don't I feel anything like, love? why..? isn't he my boyfriend?

Aya comes in the room…

Aya: can you leave the two of us? Tsujiai?

Tsujiai: Sure. I'll be outside if you need me..

After Tsujiai left…

Ayu: sis..

Aya: what?

Ayu: even If I lost my memories I should feel love whenever I'm with Tsujiai, cause he IS my boyfriend, right?

Aya: It depends.

Ayu: depends on what?

Aya: If you really love him, you will feel love. If no, then you won't, but I don't know if your feelings will be affected if you lose your memories. Why? you have eyes for somebody else, eh?

Ayu: um, actually I think I do.

Aya: Kaji, huh?

Ayu: that guy with brown hair who just left? he's the one.

Aya: to tell you the truth at first, I liked Kaji more than Tsujiai, it's not that I like 'like' him but I would prefer Kaji than Tsujiai, well that's my opinion, I don't want my opinion to influence you.

Ayu: I feel as if Kaji's more you know, how can I say it? more important? than Tsujiai, well, should I break up with him?

(yes, absolutely! well dear reader wait till chapter 8! they'll break up in the next chappie! thank goodness! I really hate this chappie cause I have to make Ayu and Tsujiai mushy mushy! bleeech!)

Aya: wait a few more days, you still have so many time, my advice is, wait for your memories to return, if you still like Kaji more than Tsujiai, might as well break up with him cause I think your relationship won't work out if you don't have feelings for him..

Ayu: ah, ok.. thanks sis!

Aya: that's nothing, but despite my advice I still think that what you think is best for both you and Tsujiai is what you should do. k?

Ayu: yes, I'll think about it really carefully sis. before I do anything.

Aya: I think I'll go home first, where are the keys?

Ayu: please ask Tsujiai, I have no idea…

Aya: I'll ask him on the way out, bye sis!

Ayu: bye. take care.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

well…what did yah think?

just a preview:

for those who don't like the TsujiaixAyu pairing and is anxious about Kaji and Ayu to be together, you'll like me because they'll break up next chappie! sorry if I took sooooooo looooooooong to uodate it's cause I always get sick and I have soooooo many school work! thanks for reading!

kay, I want a review okay? Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

Last Song

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 8

Day 5 at the hospital

Aya went out of the room..

Aya: hey Tsujiai, do you have the key to Ayu's apartment…?

Tsujiai: oh I only know that she places it in a necklace and wears it around her neck, if she's not wearing it, maybe it's in the side table……Is ayu hungry?

Aya: I dunno, you might as well go inside, I'm sorry that I sent you out..

Tsujiai: That's fine.

Aya and Tsujiai

Tsujiai: I'll be going down to get something to eat.

Nina: I'll go with you.

Kaji: me too…

after they got food…

Kaji: you guys go ahead..

Tsujiai: kay…

Kaji's POV

Ayu. The one I love the most, the one I care for more than anyone or anything else in the world, doesn't even remember anything. She must feel so alone, so sad, she may feel useless, unloved and she may feel pain. It's such a verr sad thought, the thought of what she feels right now, and I can't do anything about it. I'm useless. I just have to accept the fact that only Tsujiai can help her now. He has won, I lost, and I can't do anything about that fact except be a **friend.**

while going back….

Nina: Tsujiai

Tsujiai: what?

Nina:I know this is bad timing but…I really love you.

Tsujiai: but…

Nina kisses Tsujiai..

At ayu's room.

ayu: I'll go out.

As Ayu went out she saw Tsujiai and Nina…

Ayu: Tsujiai? I…I…

Tsujiai: it's not what you think…it's not how…

Ayu: I thought you were my boyfriend…I

Suddenly, so many different things came to Ayu's mind..in an instant, she remembered everything…all those moments, sad, painful, joyful, exciting, she remembered it all. And now, she feels so much pain…she feels more alone than the time that she can't remember anything.

Tsujiai: Ayu..listen to me….

Ayu: that dream! the dreamI remember everything now…I remember it all…You're just fooling me, both of you! I thought I could trust you both! I thought you loved me, Tsujiai! all those moments we shared they were nothing! We're over!

Ayu runs away crying…

Tsujiai: Nina! I hate you! how I hate you! look what you just did…….

Tsujiai runs to catch up with Ayu…

Nina: tsujiai!

Ayu's POV

I feel so much pain physically and I feel so much pain inside of me…I don't believe it!

I just can't…all of it just came at the same time. I wish I never regained my memories. Then, I can't feel anything. Like the say, what you don't know can't hurt you. I need someone, someone who can heal the all the pain that I feel now.

Kaji's POV

Ayu needs someone, someone who can help her, someone who can make all her pain go away.

Ayu continues running away, she goes down the stairs, runs again, bumps into so many people that she doesn't know, suddenly she sees a familiar face, a **friend**, she runs faster towards that person.

Kaji: Ayu?

Ayu just cries on Kaji's chest. her head sank on Kaji not showing her crying face.

Kaji: Ayu, what happened.

Ayu: Kaji…ka…jj…ii….kaji.

kaji: why are you crying. let's go back now. you need to rest.

Ayu: let's go somewhere far away. far away from Tsujiai.

Kaji: far away from Tsujiai, why?

Ayu: don't ask please. let's go.

Kaji: where?

Ayu: wherever or feet will lead us.

Author's Notes

How weird huh? Ayu will walk somewhere in the white gown she's wearing…

what do u think? fine? TSUJIAI AND AYU FINALLY BROKE UP!


	9. Chapter 9

Last Song

by lostvoicecoa17

Author's notes

Hey readers! I am really happy to have finished 9 chapters! I predict this story will finally end in the seventeenth chapter. bye bye last song, but come on it will take me months to finish this, you know that I take too long to update, and I apologize for that. readers, I would like you to read and support my second fic, Good Morning Teacher! it's a tsujiaixayuxkaji…well, I'll give you previews on the story on the next chapters of the last song. I am such a good author, I give previews of my stories! haha… well on with the story… :D

Chapter 9

Kaji and Ayu goes to the cafeteria in the floor where Ayu has her room. It was small but she agrees to settle anywhere just as long as she's away from Tsujiai and Nina.

Ayu: Kaji.

Kaji: what?

Ayu: I remember now, I remember everything.

Kaji: ok, that's good, so why do you wann get away from Tsujiai?

Ayu: I saw him and Nina…kissing…as soon as I saw the both of them, I remember it all. I'm really confused. I don't know who to believe, what to do..but let's forget it all, we need to talk.

Kaji: 'bout what?

Ayu: you told me your feelings before..

Kaji: yeah, and what? I know that you like Tsu..

Ayu: look, this doesn't mean that I love you or anything whatsoever. But, during the time that I don't remember anything, all I could think about was you, it's as if you're special to me, it's as if you're more important than Tsujiai.

Kaji: wha! oh, so are you two over?

Ayu: yes.

Kaji: I'm so sorry.. that happened so fast, can I ask how it happened?

Ayu: well.

kaji: no need, don't force yourself to tell me. It doesn't concern me anyways.

Ayu: allow Tsujai to tell you the story.

Kaji: kay I'll ask him.

Ayu: going back to what I told you.

Kaji: why?

Ayu: I dunno. I think I just felt more attached to you during those times. Do you still feel the same way?

Kaji: well, of course I still love you Ayu. can I prove myself to you? I'll prove that I deserve to be with you.

Ayu: I thought about this before, I knew this might happen. so… okay, if I think I got over Tsujiai and if I will love you. You can wait right?

Kaji: of course, I'll wait. I'll wait even a century for you.

Ayu: stop exaggerating. we'll be dead by then. haha.

Kaji: haha.it's good to see you laughing.

Ayu: I don't really know how I can manage to laugh even during this complicated and serious situation. but anyways, I'll tell you a story.

Kaji: go ahead..

Ayu: this was way before Tsujiai and I were, you know..Nina told me that Tsujiai proposed to her. She refused him then he suggested me, but Tsujiai told her that he doesn't deserve me…but despite that, he tried, and me, ever since I saw him, I really liked him so I accepted his proposal and we became a couple. After about a week, Tsujiai surprised me one day that he had a band. He asked me if I would like to join his band and I willingly accepted their request. We had about 8 gigs and then after that very last gig, Tsujiai gave me my first real kiss. I was surprised really, at that time, I don't know why but I felt this happiness is about to end. And it started when Tsujiai almost got hit but thanks to me I saved him, but I got run over by the car that made me lose my memories temporarily. So the next part is when I feel something for you and then we break up.

Kaji: it's such a sad thought that your happiness didn't even last for a month.

Ayu: yeah.

Kaji: could you wait for a while? I'll just wash my hands and then we can go back to you room so that you can rest. Don't worry I'll make sure nobody'll bother you. I'll make sure.

Ayu: Thanks. I'll wait for you here.

Kaji goes to the washroom. He came back to their table and found Ayu sleeping.

Kaji: poor ayu, she just recovered but then, another dilemma comes to challenge her again. She must be so sad and exhausted.

Kaji didn't want to wake her up so Kaji carried Ayu back to her room 'bridal style' (hehe.. :D I am such a cruel author, I laugh at the most unappropriate time…joke..)

At her room…

Tsujiai: Ayu!

Kaji: please, for Ayu's sake you better just leave her for a while, I'll just call you when she wakes up. Just let her rest.

Tsujiai: You just try to get my Ayu away from me mr. Tetsushi and I'll make sure you don't like what I'll be doing.

Kaji: I will and not only that, I'll prove to her that she's better off with me.

Tsujiai: Think you can do it, huh? well, think again.

tsujiai just goes out of the room

Kaji rests with Ayu…the both of them juist woke up the next day (stressed, huh?)

Ayu sees a blurry world since she just woke up..

Ayu: Tsujiai? no wait brown hair? Kaji!

Kaji: eh? mornin' Ayu!

Ayu: sorry to wake you up, and thanks for watching me here.

Kaji: that's nothing.

Ayu: wait…don't you have work? If I **remembered** correctly, you work right?

Kaji: very good Ayu, hehe.. I got off work for a month…just to be here with you.

Ayu: hehe.. you're so sweet Kaji.

Kaji: I know I know…

Ayu: hey, there's a note there.

Kaji: I'll read it to you.

_Miss Tateishi,_

_I didn't want to wake you up from your sleep so I just left this note for you. I'm pleased to inform you that based from your diagnosis, you're recovering rapidly and you may leave the hospital anytime you wish. With the condition that you call me first before you pack up and go, so that I can make sure that you're okay. I informed your sister, Miss Aya Tateishi about this wonderful news and ahe wanted you to know that she will be there later at 12 noon. Good morning and rest well._

_Signed,_

_**Doctor Nakamishi**_

_attending doctor _

Ayu: what great news.

Kaji: yah..

Ayu: thanks for everything,

Kaji: remember? I'll do anything for you. cause I love you ayu.

Ayu: I know.

Kaji: so?

Ayu: so……. what?

Kaji: I thought you like me too?

Ayu: come on, I haven't recovered yet from my experience with tsujiai and I'm not really sure if I only like you as a friend or more than a friend There's a big difference between those emotions and between my feelings for you and for Tsujiai..

Kaji: but you will give me a chance?

Ayu: I give everybody a chance.

Author's notes

Sorry if it's too short dear readers, but heck it's exams for me for the weeks to come and I just recovered from da stupid mastery tests, dunno y we have to take those…like the story so far? read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Last Song

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 10

wow! I never thought my story would reach 10 chappies!! hehe… I never even thought that I would write a story in the first place…well…on with the story!

11:30am

Kaji went out for a while..Ayu was reall happy despite what happened with her and Tsujiai..but her happiness end when a certain someone barged in the room.

Ayu: Tsu…Tsujiai!

Tsujiai: Ayu…

Tsujiai tries to come near her but..

Ayu: get out please…

Tsujiai: I have to explain..

Ayu: I know already what you're about to say…but I'm so sorry. The incident wasn't the only thing that made us break up..

Tsujiai: Kaji?

Ayu: In a way..but I don't like him or anything…

Tsujiai: can I win your heart back?

Ayu: I don't think so…

Tsujiai: but, why?!?

Ayu: I don't think my love for you is that great plus..Nina..you have Nina..

Tsujiai: I didn't love her..I just said I WAS FALLING for her ..that's all..I still love you Ayu.

Ayu: I'm so sorry…

Ayu's cell rings…

Ayu: excuse me.

text message from Kaji:

Ayu, would you like something to eat? there's some noodles and um..beef stew..

suddenly there's a call from Kaji..

Ayu: hello?

Kaji: Ayu..um Aya's here..what would you like for lunch?

Ayu: Let's just eat at the store, where we used to go before my accident…the one near my condo..

Kaji: okay..but don't you like to rest?

Tsujiai's POV

I can't believe it..that..that…Kaji…he already's gaining on me..he's gonna steal Ayu..away from me…Nina I hate you…

Ayu: I'm perfectly fine, don't you worry and please hurry up..

Kaji: okay..bye!

Ayu: bye

ends call…

(by the way…Ayu's all dressed up, ready to go. she's just waiting for Kaji and Aya..)

Ayu: I have to leave..

Ayu writes a note to her doctor and leaves it in the side table so he won't worry…

Tsujiai grabs Ayu and kisses her…

Ayu pulls away and slaps him..

Ayu: If you really still love me, respect how I feel!

Ayu bangs the door when she went out..Ayu heads for the elevator and goes to the ground floor…She finds Aya and Kaji..

Kaji: Ayu!

Ayu: hey Kaji, SIS!!

Aya: Ready to leave?

Ayu: umm…sis, why odn't you go ahead? you know where we'll eat..right?

Ayu: yep..I'll go ahead but why?

Ayu: um…promise I'll explain later…let's go Kaji..

Kaji: yep, bye Aya..

Ayu: bye sis..

Aya: bye you two.

At the elevator…

Kaji: why?

Ayu: Tsujiai's there…

Kaji: till now?

Ayu: I think so, probably

Kaji: I have a feeling that finally, we're gonna talk things over with him

Ayu: me too..I'm scared really..

Kaji: but why dodn't you want Aya there?

Ayu: um…cause she doesn't know that we broke up..

Kaji: oh..

Ayu: I'm scared..

Kaji: don't worry everything will be fine…it would all be fine..

Ayu: I hope so..and so sorry for getting you involved in this..

Kaji: It concerns me now Ayu..

Ayu: Thanks..

At ayu's room, as expected, Tsujiai's there; but unexpectedly, Nina's there too..

Nina: AYU!

Ayu didn't respond to her..

Kaji:I think that we four should talk about recent events and settle it all..

Ayu: start people..

Tsujiai: what happened wasn't really suppose to happen…

Ayu: well it happened, I saw it with my own eyes, I REMEMBER it clearly…how do you explain that?

Tsujiai: we'll ask Nina about it.

Kaji: Nina?

Nina: I got carried away by my feelings.

Tsujiai: well your being 'carried away' ruined me.

Nina: I know and I'm sorry..

Ayu: know what I think? You like each other, admit it! You can go out, no one's stopping you, and If you think I'm stopping you two, well I don't care.

Tsujiai: hold on, I don't like her at all, I never even said I love her.

With that, Nina walked out from the room.

Kaji: I better run after her.

Ayu: Thanks Kaji.

After Kaji left..

Tsujiai: Are you sure that you really don't love me anymore?

Ayu: I'm not su..

Ayu was stopped by Tsujiai's kiss. At first she wants to pull away, but decides to continue so that once and for all she'll know if she really forgot about him..

Ayu's POV

It feels like when we first kissed, right before the accident. I still haven't forgot about him. But then, I'm falling for Kaji..I love Kaji..

Tsujiai's POV

Ayu..I love you so much, please I love you, don't dump me. that'll surely hurt.

After the kiss…

Tsujiai: um…

Ayu starts crying…

Tsujiai: AYU! why?

Kaji enters…

Ayu: Kaji! I'm so confused…

Kaji: what happened?

Ayu: I like you so much Kaji. but I still can't forget about Tsujiai..

Kaji: don't worry Ayu. I'll be here with you always.

Tsujiai's POV

This is bad, Ayu might replace me, but good thing she still can't forget me..I know! I'll take her out somewhere…

Kaji's POV

Ayu's so confused..I pity her…I love her too much..I know that she can forget about me more easily than forget about Tsujiai. That's what I'll do, I'll let her go, to ease her pain. I'd rather suffer, than let her suffer.

Ayu: I'm fine now, let's go. sis is still waiting..

After gathering their things..

Ayu: bye Tsujiai see ya tomorrow.

At the store..

Aya: what took you guys so long? and why did you make me go ahead?

Ayu: um..Tsujiai's there..

Aya: and so?

Ayu: we broke up and we talked things over..

Aya: say no more..I know you don't wanna talk about it..

Ayu: thanks sis, promise to tell you details when I'm ready.

Aya: heck! my boss's gonna kill me! I forgot I have an appointment with some important clients later at three and I haven't prepared his speech yet!

Kaji: You prepare his speech? Shouldn't he do it himself?

Aya: well, that's how it is. Anyways, I need to go now. See ya later.

Ayu: here's the spare key for the condo so you can just get in even though I'm not there yet.

Aya: why? need to go somewhere?

Ayu: yep, I have to go to the workshop I attend to, I need to get the lyrics for the songs from Mr. Sakamoto.

Aya: kay bye you two.

Ayu: bye sis.

Kaji: bye, take care.

After Aya left..

Kaji: let's go!

Ayu: kay..but before that..

Ayu hugs KAJI!!

Kaji: what for?

Ayu: for loving me…

Kaji: Ayu…If you really love Tsujiai, no one's stopping you…go ahead, be a couple again..

Ayu: no! I already love you Kaji.

Kaji: huh? you do? since when?

Ayu: I told you when I lost my memories that I feel as if you're special to me..I lied about it. I **love** you already that time, even during the school fair…

Kaji: why did you reject me?

Ayu: I tried to forget about you when I found Tsujiai, but I didn't use him. I really LOVED him..but unfortunately, we weren't meant to be.. you know…

Kaji: really that's great… so?

Ayu: so?

Kaji: uh? I don't know how to say it but..

Ayu: I know what you mean..hehe..of course..

Kaji: I never thought that you'll love me, I even prepared myself for letting you go..

Ayu: I'm sorry if I kept you.

Kaji: that's fine, at least you're certain about your feelings now..

Ayu: yep I am…

Kaji: let's go.

Ayu: sure!

At the building..

Ayu: MS. Judy!

MS. J: Ayu! hey, nice to see ya..by the way Li asked me to give this to you..

Ayu: Exactly why I went here! Thanks a lot!

MS. J : Don't sweat it!

Ayu: By the way, this is Kaji..

Kaji: hello nice to meet you.

Ms. J: nice to meet you too Kaji. I'm sorry but I have spmething else to do now so if you don't mind…

Ayu: sure, we're just gonna pick this up..Thanks again and bye.

Ms. J: Bye Ayu and Kaji.

Kaji: Bye see ya 'round.

After they left…

Ayu: can you sleepover? I don't wanna be alone…

Kaji: I thought Aya's staying over…

Ayu: well, she just texted me that she'll be gone for a week..well the clients were so entertained with her, cause of her very enthusiastic view in life. well.. she went on a business trip with them to discuss about things…well.. I'm alone again.

Kaji: sure, sure…I'll sleep over..

Ayu: really? YAAY!!

Kaji: sure..sure..

At Kaji's place…

Ayu: wow! you're place's so COOL!!

Kaji: hey stop exaggerating, I'm sure your place's much better than mine.

Ayu: no it isn't…

Kaji: well..

Ayu: Hey, I know this.. these are the pictures we took together at th school fair!

Kaji: yep! didn't you notice some on my cell?

Ayu (looking at his cellphone): yep.hey, do you still have one of these?

Kaji: yep, I'll show you. It's in my room.

Ayu: kay..

In Kaji's room…

Kaji: here…

Ayu: hey what's that in there?

Ayu reaches for something way up but falls down and fortunately Kaji catches her just in time..

Kaji: looks like I saved you from falling the second time..

Ayu: nope…you always saved me..not only two times…

Kaji: I got my things now, let's go..

Ayu: kay.

In Ayu's condominium..

Kaji: see? your place's much better than mine..

Ayu: no it isn't…it's kinda simple and much smaller..

Kaji: but it's way neater and cleaner than mine,

Ayu: I guess..haha..

Kaji: haha..

In Ayu's room…

Ayu: shucks..I forgot I only had one bed..

Kaji: there's a couch there, I can stay there..

That night…

(dear readers, just a note…Ayu's condo is just the one room type so everything, the comfort room, the bed, the kitchen and everything else is just in one slightly big room…)

Ayu: Hey Kaji, can you go inside the bathroom, I'll change clothes.

Kaji: kay..

So Kaji went inside…

Kaji: you done Ayu?

Ayu: yep, you can come out now.

Kaji walks out..

Ayu: goodnight Kaji.

Kaji: night, Ayu.

The next morning. Since Ayu sleeps not just steadily, she um…fell down and fell right on top of Kaji!!!

Kaji: why does it feel as if something's on top of me?...Heck, Ayu!

Ayu: Kaji? Why's your face so red?

Kaji: um..in case you haven't noticed, you're on top of me?

Ayu: Omigosh I'm so sorry..

Kaji: that's fine.

BREAKFAST

Ayu: I'm really sorry..

Kaji: Again, it's fine…

Ayu: was I heavy?

Kaji: umm, actually no.

Ayu: hehe,,

Ayu(kisses him on the cheek): Love you.

Kaji: Love you too..

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey readers! did you like my new chappie???? Just tell me if you think it's too mushy kay? I'll tone down the mushiness if you don't like it. Read and Review:D THANKS TO MY AVID READERS…!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Last Song

by lostvoicecoa17

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

That night..

Kaji: Hey! Ayu?

Ayu: yeah?

Kaji: would you like to go to Odaiba?

Ayu: sure! when?

Kaji: On Saturday.

Ayu: That's fine. Our recital's on Sunday anyways.

Kaji: yaay!!

Ayu: That would be our first official date??

Kaji: yep!!

Ayu: hehe!! hey, do you wanna go with me tomorrow on my workshop?

Kaji: sure!

Ayu: well, let's go to sleep. We still need to get up extra earlier than the usual 12 noon..hehe

Kaji: kay, good night Ayu.

Ayu: good night too and love ya.

Kaji: love ya too.

The next day…

WORKSHOP

(readers, I kinda missed writing da scenes for da workshop,,and da workshop's the most important thing in my story cause dats where I based it on,, anyway continue…)

Ayu: hey!!

Kaji: okay..Ayu. I'll just leave for awhile..

Ayu: where're u going?

Kaji: it's a surprise..

Ayu: kay..just take care..

Kaji:bye, I'll be back by eleven.

Workshop starts..

Li: hey Ayu!

Ayu: I'm back Li.

Li: OH boy, did I miss you. my favorite student. Well class, let's start the rehearsals. First is chiquitita..

the group: chiquitita tell me what's wrong

I have never seen such sorrow

in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow

how I hate to see you like this

there is no way you can deny it

I can see that you're oh so sad so quiet

chiquitita you and I know

how the heartaches come and go and the scars they're leaving

you'll be dancing once again

and the pain will end

you will have no time for grieving

chiquitita you and I cry

but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you

let me hear you sing once more

like you did before

sing a new song chiquitita

try once more like you did before

sing a new song chiquitita

Nina:mother said I was a dancer before I could walk

she says I began to sing long before I could talk

Akiho:and I often wondered how did it all start

who found out that nothing can capture a heart

Both:like a melody can

well whoever it was, I'm a fan

All:so I say thank you for the music

the songs I'm singing

thanks for all the joy they're bringing

who can live without it

I ask in all honesty

what would life be?

without a song or a dance what are we?

so I say thank you for the music

for giving it to me

Yuta:I was cheated by you and I think you know when

so I made up my mind it must come to an end

look at me now, will I ever learn

I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control

there is fire within my soul

just one look and I can hear a bell ring

one more look and I forgot everything

All:mama mia, here I go again

mama, how can I resist you?

mama mia, does it show again

mama, just how much I miss you

yes I've been brokenhearted

blue since the day we parted

mama, why did I ever let you go

mama mia, now I really know

I should never let you go

I should never let you go

All:oooohh oooooh oh yeah

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of your life

ooh see that girl

watch that scene

dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low

looking out for a place to go

with a bit of rock music

getting in the swing

you come to look for a king

anybody can be that guy

the night is young and the music's high

with a bot of rock music

everything is fine

you're in the mood for a dance

and when you get the chance

you are the dancing queen

young and sweet only seventeen

dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine

oh yeah

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of your life

ooh see that girl

watch that scene

dig in the dancing queen

oh yeah

you can dance

you can jive

having the time of your life

ooh see that girl

watch that scene

dig in the dancing queen

dig in the dancing queen

dig in the dancing queen!

Li: very well done, now, I'll teach you the choreography.

After teaching them..

Li: now, Ayu and Tsujiai's duet.

Tsujiai: When I am down and oh, my soul so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

Ayu: Then I am still, and waiting in the silence

Until you come and sit awhile with me

Both: You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulder

You raise me up to more than I can be

_Instrumental plays_

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulder

You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up to more than I can be

Li: Very good! Exquisite Ayu and Tsujiai. Guys, let's take a break for fifteen minutes

Kaji: You were great Ayu.

Ayu: Thanks.

Kaji: Hey, I brought you some food. You hungry?

Ayu: Why did you have to?

Kaji: No reason in particular. Just eat. Okay?

Ayu: Kay. Want some?

Kaji: sure. hey, did you two talk?

Ayu: Tsujiai? nope, hey we haven't been together for even a week, and you're jealous already? haha.

Kaji: I'm not jealous.

Ayu: I assure you, we're not gonna be together again.

Kaji: of course I know that.

Ayu: hey,wanna eat I my house, or wanna eat out?

Kaji: I'd prefer your homemade meals, Ayu..even though sometimes they get burnt a little. haha.

Ayu: meanie! okay, I'll cook spaghetti okay?

Kaji: anything would be fine.

Li: guys! break's over!

Ayu: okay, just stay there, kay? it's only one more hour to go anyways. love ya.

Kaji: love ya too..

Li asked them to do the entire thing again with the choreography he had taught them. After that…

Li: guys, since there'll be only 4 more meetings to go and all those would be entirely dedicated to practices in the auditorium, where the show would be held in, I'll give you time to group as 2's, 3's or more, then you can just chat and chat for 45 minutes. After that, just one more rehearsal and then you're dismissed.

Tsujiai invited Ayu to talk with her, and Ayu of course, accepted it.

Tsujiai: hey, Ayu, are you and kaji like..um…

Ayu: The answer's yes, Tsujiai. I'm sorry. well..how're you doing?

Tsujiai: I'm fine except that we would be moving next year to canada.

Ayu: really? that's good for you…

Tsujiai: How's your sister, Aya?

Ayu: oh, she's at work already..

Tsujiai: so you're living alone again, eh?

Ayu: no..I asked Kaji to stay over..

Tsujiai: oh,, so did something..

Ayu: Oh, the answer's no..I already know what you mean…heck! I'm only in fourth year highschool for pete's sake!

(hey readers, I'm so sorry, I said before that Ayu's only first year, well let me change that. Ayu's already fourth year in this story, sorry 'bout that.)

Tsujiai: haha! I was only kidding..

Ayu: hey, can I ask you something?

Tsujiai: sure. what is it?

Ayu: have you forgotten about the whole 'thing' ?

Tsujiai: not really. In fact, I still love you.

Ayu: In a way, you're still special to me, but I'm definite it's not love. Sorry.

Tsujiai:it's okay. I accepted it already. and you know…

Ayu: what?

Tsujiai: during those times when we're still together, I already noticed you have feelings for Kaji.

Ayu: really?

Tsujiai: Is that true?

Ayu: well. before, I liked him. Even before you and I met. During the school fair. but I wanted to forget him since I think he would never love me. I partially forgot about him and forgot him even more when I met you. I really liked you. love you. but, it didn't worked out right.

Tsujiai: well. it's fine.

Ayu: remember that day? after our gig? that moment.

Tsujiai: that moment. when we kissed?

Ayu: It was my first. did you know that?

Tsujiai: really? nope. I didn't know that.

Ayu: well, during that time, I felt my happiness is gonna end, and it did.

Tsujiai: me too. I felt happy yet sad at that moment.

Li: rehearsals in 5 mins guys!

Ayu: well, let's forget all about it then. friends?

Tsujiai: the best of friends.

Ayu: okay. hehe. (smiles)

Tsujiai: (smiling back at Ayu)

AUTHOR'S NOTES

hey dear readers! hope you like this chapter. well..get ready, another twist will come in this story. but not a love twist. okay? hey! I have a new fic. it's an ouran highschool host club fic. ' remember that day, my princess'…even if you dunno that anime, pls read it. it can be fun! haha. and also, I have a sequel for last song, but I dunno when it will arrive. surely, after this fic ends. haha. next chapter's all about Ayu and Kaji's trip to Odaiba.

here are my future fics:

1. **remember that day, my princess** – ouran highschool host club –

summary: Haruhi's transfer to Zuka club affected Tamaki. One day, Tamaki meets another girl. And Kyouya has a fiancee'. The twins also fall for commoner twins. Tamakixoc, Kyouyaxoc, Twinsxoc.

2. **choosing between crush and love** - inuyasha –

summary: a new girl arrives in the feudal era and meets sesshoumaru. she falls for sesshoumaru but then ends up looking for the jewel shards once again with inu and kag's son. their son attempts to tell her he loves her but then sesshoumaru wants her as his mate. Who would she choose?

3. **are you still mine? **sequel to last song – ultra maniac

Summary. after 10 years. ayu's parents didn't allow Kaji and Ayu to get married. Ayu transfers to Canada and realizes she's pregnant with Kaji's child. What would happen? Will Ayu give Tsujiai another chance? Or will she fight for her love with Kaji? Would it be Kaji or Tsujiai's happy family?

4. **good morning teacher** – ultra maniac –

Ayu likes her teacher. She acts very meanly around Kaji, her teacher. What would college student Ayu do if she founds out that her teacher likes her too? 18 yr old Ayu, and 21 year old Kaji.

5. **let's face this together** – detective conan –

After telling Ran that he was turned into a little boy, those thugs came after Ran and was also turned into a little girl. Ran and Shinichi faces them together. But the question is, would they be able to solve this?

REVIEW GUYS!!


End file.
